


My closest friend, my biggest enemy

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Pathcode (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junmyeon lets go of his control, letting the water go free and closes his eyes finally at peace.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	My closest friend, my biggest enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just me thinking about Junmyeon’s pathcode teaser and the idea of him not being able to control his power.

Water is essential to life. Everyone and everything needs it to survive and thrive in the world. Everyone and everything is made up of water; the human body is 70% water, the earth is 70% water, the air is filled with water. Water is a necessity, something so important, you can’t live, breathe, move without it.

For Junmyeon, water is his prison, his fears, his insecurities eating him up inside. No matter how much he tries to control, tries to escape, he can’t, forever trapped in the hell that he had created for himself. Junmyeon used to love the water; he couldn’t go a day without feeling it against his skin, surrounding him in a warm hug. He still felt the water but it now felt suffocating, like it was choking him, drowning him, pulling him under. He was helpless to pull of it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t control it, not anymore. 

Junmyeon used to be able to pull water straight from the air, move it and control it with just a flick of his fingers. He could feel it under his skin, pulsing with energy and a pull to come closer, to feel it, to play with it. Now the water controlled him more than he controlled it. It worked against him instead of with him, slowly overwhelming him. He still felt it, the energy and the pull but it wasn’t welcoming anymore, it was malicious and cold. It felt like it was trying to kill him and the people around him. Instead of leaning into it, he now pulled away, trying and struggling to get away from it, his closest friend had become his enemy. 

Water is what keeps everything alive, but for Junmyeon, it’s what kills him. He doesn’t try to run, not anymore. He gives up, stops fighting it. He lets it take him, pull him under. 

After all, how can you escape something that’s everywhere?

_(The water drowns him, suffocates him, kills him. It fills his lungs, cutting off his breath, choking him. His head feels light and he can’t see anymore. Junmyeon lets go of his control, letting the water go free and closes his eyes, finally at peace.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! Also, kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
